1. Field
The present general inventive concept generally relates to an Internet Protocol (IP) router and a method of allocating an IP address, and more particularly, to an IP router which can form a communication device directly connected thereto and a communication device connected to another router into one sub network, and a method of allocating an IP address.
2. Description of the Related Art
A router is a device which relays different networks and sets a route to transmit information in communication networks which operate with different protocols.
With the recent increase in apparatuses supporting networks, Internet Protocol (IP) routers are generally used in homes in order to connect a plurality of communication devices to an Internet network.
However, a related art IP router forms only communication devices that are directly connected thereto into a sub network. Accordingly, if a plurality of IP routers are used in one home, communication devices connected to different routers belong to different sub networks. Therefore, free communications are difficult among the communication devices connected to the different routers.